Acting On Impulse
by KAT-TUN Lover
Summary: Zoe has two little incidents in class with Kouji and they both get into detention. All because they were Acting On Impulse. Based on a picture I saw and drew.


Acting On Impulse...

It's a hot summer morning, on May 21st. Zoe was fanning her long blond hair and her shining face, courtesy of the sweat dripping down her forehead. As she fanned, some of her hair flew backwards, like it was being blown by a soft wind. She closed her green eyes and sighed. It was second period and that meant all work no rest. Her science teacher is a real hardball. About 9:25 a.m., copying down notes, Zoe Orimoto was already hoping the end of the day would come. Or at least lunch. Her class consists of three punks, two goths, one jock, ten preps and a couple of sport geeks. Not to mention all the other people in her class. The other people in her class were her friends and some potential lepers. _'That just figures...'_ she sighed again, inwardly this time. She looked up at the clock. _'Yeah, only three more minutes in this room they call a class. It's more like hell if you ask me..._' she thought gleefully. She tried her hardest to finish the notes and get ready to leave. Then the bell rang. The goths and punks were the first ones out the door. Zoe grabbed all her belongings and exited the classroom. She stopped by her locker and three jocks came up to her.

"Hey Zoe, looking good." the blond one said eyeing her from head to toe.

"Yeah, what do you say you go out with one of us this weekend?" the brunette asked, sounding so sure of himself that she was going to agree. She slammed her locker door shut, ignored them and walked off, heading towards her next class.

"Hey, why are you running away!?" the black haired one asked, grabbing her wrist, preventing her from moving and causing her to almost drop all of her books. She stared at him through the hair falling down into her face. All the girls watched jealously, not helping her at all.

"I'm not running away, I'm going to class. I'm not going to be late again because of you three, now let me go!" she was now glaring at the three, while she yanked her wrist free and trotted off to her next class. When she disappeared from their sight, they shrugged and walked to their own classes.

In the classroom, Zoe was glad to be out of reach of those three. _'The nerve of them, asking me that everyday!'_ she silently fumed, putting her books down on her desk and huffing before she sat down. Placing her bag next to her feet, another boy came up to her. She saw the shadow and looked up at the boy. She was going to yell again, but stopped short when she saw it wasn't a jock. Well, he was a soccer jock but still, she didn't consider him a jock. "Takuya!" she said in surprise.

"Hey Z, what's up? You look a little mad, did I come at a bad time?" he asked her, concerned like the good friend he was.

"Well, I'm glad you can tell I'm not in the best of moods, but I can talk with you." she was smiling like she always did. He chuckled a little.

"Was it those other jocks again?" he asked, as another person came in the door with a flock of girls following him. He jogged over to Takuya and stood next to him.

"Yeah, they never give up..." she stated, irritated by the thought of them asking her out every single day.

"Yeah, it's safe to say that you've got fanboys Zoe." the other boy laughed mockingly. She shot him a glare as he stopped laughing and looked at her with an amused grin.

"Well, at least there aren't dozens of them, unlike your fangirls, Kouji!" she yelled, loud enough for everyone in the classroom to hear. As she kept glaring at him, he still had the amused grin on his face, mocking her inner core.

The teacher came in and Kouji sat in his seat behind Zoe and Takuya walked back over to his seat, two rows over, same spot as Zoe. Kouji was still grinning at her from behind and she could feel it. As the teacher took roll, she took out all her materials for this class. "Kanbara!" the teacher yelled, and Takuya raised his hand in signification of his presence. The teacher nodded his head and looked back at the roll sheet. "Kinomoto!" the teacher called on another student and she raised her hand. About two minutes later he called, "Minamoto!". Kouji raised his hand, his grin and stare still not faltering. A few more seconds and "Orimoto!" Zoe's hand shot up like a rocket. The teacher called on a few more students then started his lecture. Zoe sat, bored as a nail, trying her best to listen to the teacher.

Kouji was still grinning at her from behind. Now she was trying to figure out a way to make him stop staring at her from behind. It made her uncomfortable, but also embarrassed and she didn't know why. _'He's stared at me before, why am I feeling this way now!?'_ she yelled in her mind. She noticed the notes on the board and started copying them down. The whole time, Kouji was still staring at her, with that grin on his face. Now she was blushing for no reason. She saw Takuya glance at her from the corner of her eye. _'He was probably glancing at Kouji...'_ she thought, trying to make herself less embarrassed, and failing miserably.

Overlooking her, in the school's uniform, Zoe was quite beautiful. A lot of the guys liked her and some even had the guts to try and ask her out. None of them have actually gotten a good answer. She never went out with any of them. The other girls didn't like her much because she was friends with Kouji, Kouichi, and Takuya. The 'Delicious Three' as they called the boys. She didn't really like them much either because she had friends in higher grades courtesy of J.P.. Kouji eyed her backside from top to bottom, of what he could see. He let out a small, light chuckle. Zoe caught this and grimaced, blushing like a cherry. She knew she liked Kouji but would never admit it in a thousand lifetimes.

She looked at the clock, it read 10:12 a.m. She sighed, knowing they had at least twenty more minutes in class. Then it was lunch. But she didn't know if she could take him staring at her much longer. He was driving her absolutely crazy. She found her eyes wandering around the room, looking at the other girls, drooling over Kouji and Takuya. Some of them were even glaring at her because she was so close to Kouji. She looked out the window and could see him staring at her through her hair and looked away as soon as their eyes met, blushing and looking down at her desk. Then she got mad at herself. _'Stupid! You have to show him that you're not that easy to overcome!'_ she mentally banged her head on the window next to her. Then the devious side of her got an idea. That side taking over, Zoe became a little dizzy, which caused Kouji to show a little worry in his stare. But that didn't last too long, for she was now glaring in front of her at the board. Her eyes had determination in them. She abruptly turned around in her seat, propped herself on her knees, grabbed right Kouji's hand and pinned it to his desk. She grabbed his left shoulder and kissed him in the middle of class. His eyes widened in shock, as did the rest of the classes'. The teacher was speechless. She came back to her senses and pulled away from him and realized what she had done._ 'Ahh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That was __**the stupidest**__ thing you've ever done Zoe Orimoto!!!!!!!' _she screamed inside her head and turned around immediately and put her head down on her desk to hide her embarrassment.

It took the entire class a few minutes to regain themselves. Takuya shook his head in disbelief. Kouji sat there, still stunned by her sudden actions. The girls in class were either crying or silently cursing at Zoe. While the other guys were cursing under their breath at Kouji._ 'Was that really a sane Zoe!?' _Kouji thought, trying to put the pieces together. Then the teacher yelled, making the whole class jump.

"Zoe Orimoto, detention for you young lady! Don't you ever do that again. I expect more from you than this." with that said, he walked over to his desk and took out a piece of paper. He wrote down the reason she had detention on the paper, walked up to her and handed it to her. "I hope you won't do that again."

"I won't sir..." she said through her arms, so it was a little muffled. The teacher was walking back to the board now and, if it was at all possible, Kouji's stare just got more intense, as he tried to figure out why she had done what she did. And if it was even in a good state of mind.

The rest of the class time passed by quickly and the lunch bell rang. Zoe sprang out of her seat with her things in hand and bolted out of the classroom before anyone else. Even the goths and punks. Kouji and Takuya stared at the doorway, where she was a few seconds ago. "When she runs, she runs..." Takuya voiced out in bewilderment. Kouji just nodded and the two headed out of the classroom together. They headed down to the refectory. As they stood in line to get their food, they saw Zoe on the quad with Kouichi, saving them a spot. Zoe didn't come in though. Kouichi came up to them.

"Hey, what's up with you three? Did something happen?" Kouichi asked, oblivious to the looks they gave him. Kouichi just shrugged at this. "Well, if you won't tell me, I'll just ask Z." and he walked back out to Zoe.

"This isn't going to be a fun lunch period is it?" Kouji asked Takuya, who was nodding.

Then they saw another approaching Zoe and Kouichi. They looked like they had seen a ghost or something. J.P. was walking up to the two. Now, you have to remember, J.P. still likes Zoe. Zoe was out with Kouichi, explaining what had happened in the previous class. They could tell, because of the look on both J.P. and Kouichi's faces. Then she took out the piece of paper their teacher had given her to give to the teacher of detention. And the two just sat there, staring at the paper. Kouichi gave it back to Zoe as soon as he saw Takuya and Kouji come out of the refectory with their food in hand. J.P. sprung up and headed inside to get his meal. Kouichi followed. Kouji and Takuya sat down, and none of them talked. It was too silent for Takuya, so he decided to ask her why.

"Hey uh, Z? Why did you do that last period!?" he blurted, trying not to make eye contact with her or Kouji. Although Kouji wanted to know this too.

"Uh..." she was searching her brain for the right words to say._ 'Just tell them the fucking truth dammit!'_ her mind yelled at her confusion. Her devious side hitting her on the head again. Outside of her mind, she was getting dizzy again. Takuya shot up off the ground and hid behind Kouji, noticing this same line of behavior from the girl last period.

She kept steady and blinked a couple of times. "I did it because, he wouldn't stop staring at me and I was getting annoyed... but I'm not sure why I did that." she informed the two, staring intensely at the ground. Afraid to face Kouji.

The boys were extremely surprised and shocked that they couldn't say a thing in response. Then Kouji had formulated a plan. _'Wait till next period, Zoe. You just wait.' _he thought deviously, smiling like a devil. Kouichi and J.P. came back with their food and the silent atmosphere broke. They all laughed and talked like nothing had happened before this. But they knew something had. The only ones that could possibly ruin the new atmosphere, were the fangirls and fanboys. And sure enough, they came. First, the girls came up to Zoe to confront her about her rash actions.

"Orimoto, you should be ashamed of yourself!" one girl told her. Zoe just glared at her.

"What? He's not yours!" she stated dryly. The girls looked outraged.

"He's not yours either!" a different girl yelled at her, protesting against her statement.

"I wouldn't want him to my property! Or I'd be just like you." her words were like daggers dripping with venom, aimed for the girls' hearts. "And I don't ever want to be like you." she added.

"You bitch! You have no right...!" the girl found herself at a loss of words. Zoe narrowed her eyes and grinned.

"What's this? Can't think of a clever comeback!? Oh, too bad. Kitty has no claws." Zoe wasn't wanting to deal with this, and she quickly lashed out her heavy material. Not the worst they could've gotten, but it was some pretty harsh words.

"Grrr...!" the girls growled at Zoe and she just stuck her tongue out. They turned around and headed away from them. One of the girls in the back shot Zoe a bird. Zoe just shot her a bird too.

Zoe sighed and laid back on the grass. The shadows came over her from behind and she looked up... Only to find her fanboy jocks. "We've heard some things about you and our Zoe." the one in the front was the blond one that had asked her out earlier. They were directing the question at Kouji. "Well, what happened with you and our Zoe!?" he asked again, only irritated this time.

Kouji just stared angrily at them and said "She isn't _'your Zoe'_, so stop calling her that."

The blond guy growled at him and shot back "I'll call her what I want!"

Kouji growled at him and shut his eyes. "So what if something happened between me and Zoe? It isn't your business." Kouji had a mocking tone in his voice. This caused Zoe to sit up and look at him.

"Yeah it is, she's ours!" the guys' fists were tightening. Kouichi looked at his twin worriedly. Kouji opened his eyes.

"Try and fight me, see what happens." Kouji's voice was emitting far more venom than Zoe had ever remembered. She was shocked. He was being protective of her!

Her fanboys cowered and turned away. The blond one looked back at Kouji. "Don't think I won't find out!" he said and then they ran away.

"Way to go Kouji!" Takuya cheered and lightly punched Kouji on his upper arm. Kouichi, J.P. and Zoe nodded in agreement. Kouji met Zoe's eyes and she turned away from the group immediately after they met eyes. He just looked at her curiously.

'_What are you thinking Orimoto!? He was just standing up for himself, not protecting you! He wouldn't do that ever! Even though it's a little depressing_...' she thought, beating herself up inside her head for thinking something so rash and stupid. She shut her eyes hard and tried not to cry. She sighed and tried to breathe steadily. The bell startled her.

They all got up, threw away their trash and headed for class. As soon as Zoe got into the classroom, she felt all the girls glaring at her, and then the heat rise to her cheeks and she hurried to her seat. This time she was behind Kouji. She had a bad feeling that he wanted payback and was going to do something to her this time. She cringed at the thought. The girls filed down to the door to try and stop him. He shot them one of his **'I don't care'** looks and they all swooned, letting him pass by. He jogged up to his seat and put his bag down. She looked at him and he looked back, their eyes meeting again. Then she looked away. He sighed and sat down.

"Well, lunch sure was fun, huh?" he asked, not really caring if she answered and she knew it. He was also a little sarcastic. He leaned back and looked at her again. She was staring blankly at her desk. The bell rang and the teacher walked in. Kouji narrowed his eyes and smirked. Zoe showed no sign of noticing her surroundings, making Kouji's plan all the better for him to carry out. So he did. And, oh, the calamity it brought upon the classroom. He did the same thing she did to him, only he lifted her chin and kissed her right on the lips. He closed his eyes and took in this moment. Her lips tasted like cotton candy and they were soft too. He didn't notice this before, when she had kissed him. He was too shocked to notice these little details. Now the shoe was on the other foot. She was surprised and he was the one getting sweet revenge. And it was so sweet. The whole class was silent from shock again. An instant replay if you will. He pulled away and She looked at him in bewilderment. He was satisfied. He turned around and waited for the teacher to give him the punishment.

"Minamoto! You know you're not to display affection on school grounds! Detention!" the teacher yelled at the top of his lungs. Kouji expected this reaction. Zoe just sank into her seat, red from embarrassment. He nonchalantly received the papers from the teacher while the girls in class were sobbing uncontrollably and the guys were just shaking their heads. But some were cursing at him under their breath. He expected this outcome.

About three or four hours later, school had ended. Zoe and Kouji met up with Kouichi, Takuya and J.P. "Hey you two! How was the rest of your day!?" Takuya asked in his cheery voice. He had just gotten out of gym.

"Well, we both have detention. Thanks to Kouji! I would have been there alone, but he had to get his sweet revenge!" Zoe yelled, complaining.

"And was it sweet indeed." Kouji said contently.

"Don't tell me you...?" Kouichi inferred his twin's actions and it was confirmed by a nod from both of them. Zoe was embarrassed by the thought of it and Kouji wasn't fazed.

"Well, enjoy detention! I have to get home, see ya!" J.P. waved goodbye and headed off campus.

"I've got soccer practice, so maybe I'll see you two later." Takuya explained, while heading off to the locker rooms.

"I'll tell mom to tell dad that you got detention. I won't tell her why, you'll probably have to tell dad yourself." Kouichi told Kouji and he nodded then walked off.

"Well, let's get this over with..." Zoe huffed and walked towards the detention hall with Kouji behind her.

When they got there, Zoe was so shocked. She came through the doorway and just looked around in disbelief. This just couldn't be right. "We're the only ones who got detention today!?" she thought out loud, her voice echoing through the hall. This caused the teacher to come out of her hiding place.

"Yes, you two are. If you don't mind, I'll be leaving you here so you can clean the boards. I have to get home." the teacher almost walked out of the room, but turned around to face them before she left. "Oh, why are you in detention?". The two just handed her their papers.

"Oh, displaying affection on campus? Well, I think that's hardly a reason to be here but if your teachers say so, you may as well stay. You only have two hours of detention. Have fun!" she read the papers, gave her opinion and then left.

"Well, that was different..." Zoe was at a loss of words because of the teacher's actions.

"Yeah..." Kouji agreed. He looked over at the boards in the room. "Well, we should get started then huh?"

Zoe looked at the boards as well. "Yeah..."

About one hour later they were finished cleaning the boards. They sat down and watched the clock in silence. Zoe couldn't stand it. She couldn't look at him and he didn't look at her either. Her eyes were wandering around the hall. She sighed and slumped in her seat. Then her head shot up as she thought of an idea. She dug through her book bag and took out an iPod nano. She turned it on and scanned through the songs.

She got up, pressed the play button and walked to window. The song she was listening to was _Come Again _by _m-flo_. She leaned on the window sill looking out at the soccer field. Kouji wouldn't have been staring at her, if she wasn't singing the song out loud! Kouji just sat there, not saying a word, stunned by the angelic voice of his friend and how beautiful she looked, bathed in the fading light of the sun. She stopped singing as soon as the song ended, but searched for another to take it's place.

The next song she played, and sang unconsciously, was _Houkiboshi_ by _Youhna_. This time, everyone on the soccer field could hear her. She had her eyes closed so she didn't notice all the prying eyes. The song ended and another started right after it. The next one was _I Will..._ by _Sowelu_. Just before the last little instrumental part of the song ended, one of her headphones fell out of her ear, and she heard a huge roar of applause. She opened her eyes, and knew what had happened. _'Dammit! Why did I have to sing out loud again!?'_ she smacked herself on the forehead and realized there was one applause that was closer. She shot her eyes open and turned around to find Kouji smirking and clapping.

"Why didn't you say anything!?" she yelled at him, closing the window. He stopped clapping.

"Because, I liked it." he answered her, chuckling a little bit, seeing her blushing.

"Well... You still should have stopped me! Now those guys out there are gonna want me to be their girlfriend even more!" she wanted to smack him. So she decided to try. She brought her hand up and swung. But he caught her wrist and pulled her into his arms. She blushed even more, trying to squirm her way out of his grasp.

"Is that a way to talk to or treat your fan?" he asked sarcastically, as she looked at him in the eye. Her whole entire face was red.

"F-fan!?" she exclaimed. She squirmed even more, causing him to hold her tighter.

"Yep. Do you want to know why?" he asked with a sly grin on his face. She was melting inside.

"W-why is that...?" she cautiously questioned him, knowing that she probably wouldn't like the answer. Then again, maybe she would.

"Because... You started it." he whispered in her ear, making her shiver. The feeling of his breath on her neck was sensational and at the same time, a little scary.

"I started it...? What does that mean!?" she couldn't help but feel he had some kind of part in this business as well. She put her hands on his chest and pushed away so she could look him in the eye again.

"It means, _you started it_._" _he grinned again. She looked offended and he couldn't help but laugh. She pouted and turned her head away with her eyes closed, trying her best to look hurt. He only thought she looked cute.

"That's just mean and doesn't make any sense." She pouted, still looking away from him with her eyes closed.

He chuckled again and grabbed her by her chin. Her eyes shot open as he made contact with her lips for the third time that day. But this time, neither of them were so shocked they didn't realize what was happening. She just sank into his arms and kissed him back, closing her eyes. For the rest of the time, which was about half an hour, they sat next to each other, holding hands. He looked at the clock and it read 5:30 p.m..

"Z, it's time to go..." Kouji looked down at her and nodded, closed her eyes and let go of his hand to get her things together. Kouji watched her, then got his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

Kouji and Zoe walked out of the detention hall and down towards the school's entrance. Zoe waved bye to Kouji with a smile and started to leave the campus. Kouji realized his chance to tell her was running out the door. He ran after her and caught her wrist. She almost dropped all her books again. Zoe turned her head a little so she could look at him. Or at least try. She peered at him curiously through her blond strands, hanging in front of her blushing face. She looked frisky to him.

"Is there something you want Kouji?" She asked, her curiosity taking over her.

"I'll walk you home..." he murmured, almost afraid to say it out loud. He was also glancing around, trying to see if any of his fangirls were around.

"Uh... Sure!" Zoe just smiled at him through her hair when he looked up at her.

So Kouji and Zoe are walking to her house. Kouji wasn't holding her hand or anything, but the fangirls were ahead of them. Every single one of them in the park. Planning on how to ruin Zoe's reputation. They didn't notice the two behind them until they were trying to walk past them. The girls saw him and just squealed.

"It's Kouji!" one squealed, pointing at him.

"Yeah!" another.

"Kouji!!!" another..

"And he's with Zoe!?" another one exclaimed in disgust.

"Run!" Kouji whispered in Zoe's ear and she nodded.

Out of the blue, the two took off like bats out of hell. The head fangirl pointed after them and commanded her posse to commence the chase. The girls all nodded and started chasing the two. Kouji looked over his shoulder and saw the stampede heading their way. But his attention was turned to Zoe when she screamed. Her face had horror written all over it. He followed her gaze and saw her fanboys. _'Great!'_ he pulled her away from the fanboys and let them join forces with the fangirls. _'Maybe that wasn't such a good idea...' _he thought as he found himself not knowing where they could escape to.

Zoe looked from right to left and then behind her. She was scared out of her mind. She had no idea and, didn't want to know, what those fangirls would do to her. She had a small idea of what the fanboys would do to Kouji though. And she really didn't like it. Kouji pulled her to go to the right and she kept on his heels, to keep away from the fans. They got pretty far ahead of them and hid in an alley. Kouji hid her and peeked out the entrance. A minute later he ushered her to go farther down. They hid in the darkness and the next minute, right after they got engulfed in the darkness, the stampede went by the entrance. Yelling and screaming was heard from the fans as they passed by. The guys were cursing out loud at Kouji and the girls were saying things like "We'll never forgive you!" and "You can't have Kouji!". Zoe couldn't help but sweat drop at the yells and screams directed towards her own being while Kouji was just tightening his fists at his sides.

After the yelling and screaming faded, Kouji motioned for her to stay hidden. He walked over to the entrance and checked to see if the coast was clear. He motioned for her to come and follow him. Zoe nodded and hopped over to his side. They had to back track a little thanks to the chase. For some reason, they had become uncomfortable with the silence that loomed over them. Zoe decided to say something.

"Uh, sorry about that..." she apologized and he just looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" he didn't really understand why she was apologizing to him.

"For them chasing us..."she explained, shyly. That caught her off guard and she mentally kicked herself for being shy.

"It wasn't your fault Z. They came after both of us. At least we got away." he trailed off, slowly bringing his gaze to the blond, who had suddenly gone shy on him, next to him.

Zoe just nodded looking down at the sidewalk. Silence overcame them again. This time Kouji had to say something. He glanced at her and she looked as though deep in thought. 'Better leave her then.' he thought and looked straight ahead once again.

Zoe wasn't paying attention to where they were. When Kouji nudged her shoulder, she jumped up a little startled by the sudden touch. She looked up at him and saw her own house behind him. She sighed and closed her eyes for a brief second and felt something creeping around her waist. Her eyes shot open to see Kouji pulling her closer to him. She flushed, and lowered her head to hide it. Both from him and her parents. Kouji's breath could be felt on her neck as he inched closer to her ear. She could feel herself shiver from the heat on her neck, closing in on her ear. He whispered "I love you Z..." into her ear sweetly and her head shot up. Her eyes were wide, she had to strive to not cry. He continued in her ear and her eyes watered a little. "I always have..." She shut her eyes tight to stop the tears. But her eyes opened again as he started to let her go. The tears cascaded down her face as she gripped his back, telling him not to let go.

He glanced back at her face, and then hugged her tighter, waiting for sweet words to enter his ears. "Do you..." she started, a little unsure of what to say it sounded like. "Want to come in for a while?" she finished the question and he nodded his head.

"But first I want to know how you feel, Z." he whispered in her ear once again.

"I've always loved you too, Kouji." she told him, trying to stop crying tears of joy.

"Good." he whispered and then they both let each other go. She motioned him to come in with her. And he followed.

Kouji stayed for dinner, thanked Mr. And Mrs. Orimoto for the food. Zoe walked out with him to the end of the driveway. "Thanks." he said to her softly. She shook her head.

"No, thank you for coming over. And causing me to act on an impulse..." she murmured at the end but he heard her loud and clear. He smirked and came closer to her again.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "If you hadn't acted on an impulse, I wouldn't have either." he told her this and then simply kissed her. After they parted, Kouji went home. On his way home, he tried to figure out how to explain to his dad why he was late and why he gotten in detention. Zoe turned around after she couldn't see him anymore and looked at the window. Her face went rigid and red after she saw her parents looking out the window in shock. 'How long have they been there!?' she thought in agony. She ran into the house and straight up to her room.

The End? You can imagine how the rest of their lives went after that moment. Hee :p

The songs I used, most of them are from an anime. _Come Again_ isn't from an anime. _Houkiboshi_ is from _**Bleach**_, the second ending. And _I Will..._ is from _**FullMetal Alchemist**_, ending four. I don't own any of the songs or animes. Although the songs are on my iPod...


End file.
